Forest of No Return
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Jika persahabatan adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi Uchiha Sasuke, maka gadis yang disukainya jauh lebih penting lagi. Alasan yang sama yang membuatnya meminta bantuan Haruno Sakura untuk memikat hati Uzumaki Naruto—agar berpisah dari Hyuuga Hinata yang disukainya. Sesederhana itukah?
1. Prologue: The Game of Love

_**Title**_** :** _**Forest of No Return**_

_**Author **_**:** **Ninja-edit**

_**Fandom**_** :** Naruto

_**Disclaimer **_**:** Semua tokoh dalam kisah ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; _Author_ tidak menerima profit dalam bentuk materi dari kisah ini.

_**Genre **_** :** _Drama/Romance_

_**Pairing**_** :** _Various_

_**WARNING**_** :** AU— mengambil setting dunia kerja masa kini, namun dibuat seringan mungkin agar dapat dinikmati semua kalangan; _OOC-ness_ yang memiliki alasan, namun _author _belum akan menjabarkannya saat ini karena akan _spoiler_. (bilang gini juga udah _spoiler _haha…)

Baru kembali dari kebinasaan. Mohon maap kalau kurang memuaskan. ^^;;

_**NOTE **_** :** Dibuat setelah tiba-tiba saja wangsit datang menghampiri saat tidak sedang dicari. Dan inilah alasannya _fic _ini keluar lebih dulu daripada lanjutan _fic_ _multichap _saya yang terbengkalai (uhuk, _gomenchai_, minna). _Draft fic_ ini sudah dibuat hingga tamat. Dengan kata lain, semua plot sudah ada dalam kepala saya.

Kesamaan dengan _fic _lain (bila ada) sama sekali tidak disengaja. Dalam 2 tahun ini saya udah jarang baca _fic_. Jadi maaf kalau ide yang sama sudah pernah digarap _author_ lain. Semoga _fanfic_ ini cukup menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. _Enjoy_…

_**Summary **_**:** _Jika persahabatan adalah hal yang sangat penting bagi Uchiha Sasuke, maka gadis yang disukainya jauh lebih penting lagi. Alasan yang sama yang membuatnya meminta bantuan Haruno Sakura untuk memikat hati Uzumaki Naruto—agar berpisah dari Hyuuga Hinata yang disukainya. Sesederhana itukah?_

_._

_._

.

* * *

**Forest of No Return**

_**Prologue:**_** The Game of Love**

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi petak-petak _paving block_ segienam yang mengalasi trotoar. Di ujung trotoar selebar satu setengah meter itu, tampak dua sosok anak muda dengan payung mereka masing-masing berdiri berhadapan tepat di belokan pertigaan jalan. Dari payung putih berlogo hitam khusus yang kedua orang itu gunakan, dapat Sakura simpulkan bahwa keduanya adalah teman satu kantornya yang juga turut serta dalam wisata kantor ini.

Semakin dekat Sakura berjalan, kian dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas rupa dari kedua orang itu. Yang perempuan, memiliki rambut panjang hitam berponi yang terawat dan dibiarkan tergerai lembut hingga menyentuh pinggang langsingnya. Senyumnya terlihat lembut dan menyejukkan hati. Sementara yang laki-laki, memiliki wajah tampan dengan garis muka tegas yang akan dengan mudah menempati ingatan setiap orang yang memandangnya. Senyumnya tampak hangat dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap.

Kecipak air yang dilewati Sakura saat ia berjalan kian dekat membuat si laki-laki tampan menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

Sakura tidak senaif itu untuk percaya takhayul mengenai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia juga tak sekonyol itu untuk dengan sangat percaya diri meyakini bahwa seorang laki-laki terpesona padanya. Namun, ia juga tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari saat seorang laki-laki menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mengerjap memandanginya seolah baru saja melihat hantu siang bolong.

Tidak setiap saat seseorang merasa tengah ditelanjangi oleh tatapan lawan jenisnya dengan penuh kekaguman, dan tidak setiap saat pula seorang wanita akan menyadarinya. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang langka tersebut. Dalam benak Sakura, otaknya menerima informasi bahwa si laki-laki tampan berambut hitam legam itu tertarik kepadanya. Atau pada fisiknya, lebih tepatnya. Mengingat bahkan mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain dan saling berbicara pun tidak—tak mungkin laki-laki itu tertarik pada kepribadiannya.

Sakura memalingkan muka, berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu tak pantas memandanginya seperti itu sementara gadis pilihan hatinya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia berjalan melewati pasangan sejoli itu dari samping si gadis berambut hitam panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Gagang telepon baru saja diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya saat sekuriti datang membungkukkan badan di samping mejanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memberi kesempatan pada sekuriti bertubuh gelap tegap itu menyampaikan keperluannya.

"Ada orang _developer_ yang ingin ketemu Ibu. Katanya ada yang perlu didiskusikan mengenai proyek _The Green_." Sekuriti itu berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya—yang gagal total.

Kening Sakura mengernyit. "_The Green_ sudah dilimpahkan pada anak perusahaan kita yang lain."

Sekuriti itu bergeming menatapnya.

Sakura memijit keningnya, kembali meraih gagang telepon di atas mejanya dan menekan tujuh digit nomor di sana.

"Halo, _Zero Furniture Company _kantor agen Setagaya. Dengan Uchiha, ada yang bisa dibantu?" nada suara penuh formalitas dan profesionalisme terdengar dari seberang saluran telepon.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mengingat nama yang barusan diucapkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"… Maaf, bisa disambungkan pada Nara Shikamaru? Dari Haruno Sakura, kantor cabang Tokyo-Nakano."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum si lawan bicaranya kembali bicara di telepon, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih antusias dan intim dari sebelumnya. "Oh! Haruno Sakura yang..."

'Yang'? 'Yang' apa? Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menunggu si lawan bicara melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sedikit terpintas dalam benaknya, apa gerangan imej dirinya di mata rekan sejawatnya yang lain hingga laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu sampai berkomentar 'Sakura yang—'.

"Ah. Shikamaru siap di _line 3_. Akan kusambungkan, ditunggu ya." Suara ramah itu kembali terdengar, tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat sebelumnya.

Nada pengalihan telepon terdengar sebelum sempat Sakura bertanya pada si lawan bicara yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Uchiha' itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan bicara dengan Shikamaru setelah rekan kerjanya yang satu itu mengangkat panggilan darinya. Dalam sepuluh menit, mereka terlibat dalam diskusi mengenai _The Green_ yang disinggung sekuriti yang masih berdiri tegap di samping meja Sakura.

Telepon sudah hampir ditutup kembali ketika suara Shikamaru yang tergesa menyeruak memintanya untuk menahan panggilan mereka sejenak. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, menempelkan kembali gagang telepon itu di cuping telinganya.

"Kau tahu, barusan saat kita sibuk bicara soal _The Green_, di sini juga ada yang sibuk memberiku kode," kata Shikamaru dengan nada canda.

"Kode?" Sakura menyobek secarik kertas dari memo di atas mejanya, meliukkan pulpen bertinta hitam di atasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Yup. Yang mengangkat teleponmu tadi, Uchiha Sasuke. Katanya dia minta alamat _email_mu. Boleh kuberikan?"

Gerakan tangan Sakura yang tengah menulis di atas carikan kertas itu terhenti. "Mau apa?"

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telepon. "Ya ampun Sakura, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan seorang laki-laki yang meminta alamat _email_ seorang gadis walau tak ada keperluan khusus?"

Sakura bergumam ringan, menimbang sembari memainkan batang pulpen di tangannya. "Boleh. Berikan saja," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

Shikamaru berdengus takjub. "Oke. Nanti kuberikan. _Have fun~_" ia masih sempat bercanda sebelum memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Diberikannya carikan kertas yang kini berisi memo untuk orang _developer_ yang ingin menemuinya di lobi pada si sekuriti. "Sampaikan padanya agar datang ke kantor agen Setagaya dan temui Shikamaru. Ini yang harus kau katakan padanya."

Sekuriti itu mengangguk seraya menerima carikan memo singkat itu dari tangan Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

Akhir hari itu dilalui seperti biasa tanpa satu pun kabar lebih lanjut mengenai alamat _email_nya yang diberikan pada 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu.

.

.

.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya, Sakura mengecek ponselnya. Kebiasaan yang dilakukannya setelah mandi air hangat sepulang kerja dan sebelum tidur.

_Icon email_ di bagian atas layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Ada sebuah _email _untuknya.

Dibukanya _email_ tersebut dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, dan benar saja dugaannya. _Email_ dari Uchiha Sasuke.

_Halo, Haruno?_

_Terima kasih sudah memberikan alamat email pribadimu padaku. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Dan aku sangat senang._

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tertawa kecil sebelum mengetik _email _balasan.

_Tak masalah. _

Terlanjur ia mengklik tombol _Send_ saat baru saja ia berpikir untuk member jeda waktu sejenak sebelum mengirim balasan. Karena yah, kalau terlalu cepat dibalas, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia juga tertarik pada lawan bicaranya itu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau tak mau gengsi di kesampingkan.

_Sedang apa?_

_Sudah pulang?_

Datang balasan yang juga sama cepatnya dari si lawan bicara.

Sakura mengulum senyum, kini telah sangat yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ini memang memiliki ketertarikan khusus padanya. Ia pun mengetik balasan dan melanjutkan percakapan ringan mereka hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur satu jam kemudian. Tahu-tahu saja mereka telah membahas mengenai jumlah saudara kandung, alamat rumah, dan keluhan-keluhan dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

* * *

_Email _itu datang semakin sering. Sakura dan Sasuke telah semakin intens mengobrol, dari hal-hal yang sangat ringan hingga diskusi alot, dari canda tawa hingga debat sehat, dan tak lupa diselingi kalimat-kalimat rayuan dari si laki-laki untuk si gadis. Yang biasanya ditanggapi dengan tawa dan canda dari si gadis.

_Nanti malam ada janji? _

_Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol langsung di kafe atau semacamnya sepulang kantor nanti?_

_Aku senang bicara via email seperti ini denganmu, tapi kubayangkan pasti akan lebih menyenangkan mengobrol langsung bertatap muka denganmu._

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Bukan kali ini saja seorang laki-laki pernah mengajaknya keluar, tapi baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan hanya berselang dua hari dari perkenalan mereka.

_Hmm tidak ada rencana apa pun._

_Boleh saja, bertemu di mana?_

Dan Sakura tak ragu sedikit pun untuk menekan tombol _Send_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kafe yang cukup ramai tak membuat Sakura yang duduk di meja sudut berhadapan dengan Sasuke tampak canggung. Keduanya berbincang dan bersenda gurau seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru saja berjumpa kembali setelah sekian lama.

Sakura menyuap gulungan _spaghetti bolognaise_ di garpunya dengan sisa tawa di mulutnya. "Kukatakan saja." Ia mengulum senyum. "Kurasa pacarmu tidak akan senang jika memergoki kita di sini saat ini."

Sasuke mengerjap dan mengerutkan keningnya, meletakkan gelas sodanya di atas meja. "Pacar siapa? Aku tidak punya pacar."

Kini gantian Sakura yang mengerjap. Memilih kalimat yang enak didengar untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. "Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang waktu itu? Yang kulihat bersamamu di Kuala Lumpur?"

Sasuke membulatkan bibirnya, sebelum tertawa kecil. "Itu Hyuuga Hinata. Dia berpacaran dengan Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatku."

Sakura memainkan garpu di tangannya. "Hmm? Kukira kalian pacaran."

"Tidak, tidak." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Aku hanya menemaninya karena saat itu Naruto sedang pergi mengambil barang yang ketinggalan." Ia tersenyum.

Kalau dipikir ulang, tidak semua laki-laki dan perempuan yang berdiri berhadapan dan saling tersenyum mengobrol adalah pasangan kekasih. Sudah sangat lazim di zaman sekarang persahabatan antara pria dan wanita.

Namun entah bagaimana, kesan yang ditangkap benak Sakura saat melihat keduanya di hari berhujan itu adalah bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

Namun tentu saja, karena yang bersangkutan mengatakan mereka bukan pasangan, ia tak bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya pacar?" Mungkin agak sedikit kurang ajar dan tidak sopan, tapi semenjak Sasuke memutuskan agar mereka berdua saling memanggil nama kecil masing-masing artinya Sakura sudah berhak untuk merasa akrab dan menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat peribadi.

Sasuke bergumam sejenak seraya mengulum es batu di mulutnya. "Mendapatkan seorang pacar itu hal yang mudah. Tapi sangat sulit menemukan yang cocok. Dan aku tidak mau lagi harus berulang kali putus dengan wanita karena ternyata tidak cocok denganku."

Sakura mengangguk, kembali menyuap santapannya. "Cukup bijak. Aku setuju."

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang duduk di seberang meja. "Kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu tidak punya pacar?"

Sakura meringis dengan tawa masam. "Hampir serupa denganmu. Bagiku sangat sulit menemukan yang cocok denganku. Aku susah menyukai seseorang. Tertarik itu mudah, tapi tidak dengan rasa suka."

Sasuke ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Kalau begitu, mari bersulang untuk pencarian jodoh yang pas untuk kita." Ia mengangkat gelas tinggi sodanya yang dingin berembun. Sakura turut mengangkat gelasnya dan melanjutkan percakapan santai mereka hingga cukup larut malam dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantunan nada dering ponselnya membuat Sakura yang tengah melepaskan lensa kontak dari matanya sedikit tersentak. Dibiarkannya ponselnya itu terus berdering dan bergetar, hingga ia selesai melepaskan satu lensa kontaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat mungilnya.

"Ya, halo." Sakura menyambar ponselnya setelah panggilan kedua kembali masuk.

"Sakura? Ini aku…"

Sekali dengar saja Sakura dapat menebak bahwa yang tengah bermain rahasia di telepon itu adalah Shikamaru. Rekan kerja sekaligus juniornya yang sangat akrab dan cukup dekat dengannya. "Shikamaru?"

"Ya, ini nomorku yang lain. Aku sedang mencari ponsel yang biasa kugunakan, kurasa aku meninggalkannya di kantor tadi sore. Atau mungkin sebetulnya kubawa pulang, kukeluarkan dari tas kerjaku, dan aku lupa meletakkannya di mana. Entahlah." Terdengar helaan napas panjang di akhir kalimatnya yang diucapkan dengan cepat itu.

"Kau tidak akan bilang kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengoceh soal ponselmu yang lenyap itu, kan?" Sakura sedikit tak sabar, mengingat ia masih punya urusan penting lainnya yang perlu diselesaikan. Melepas lensa kontaknya yang sebelah lagi.

"Ah! Maaf, maaf." Shikamaru tertawa. "Hmm ada yang ingin kukatakan. Lebih tepatnya, kusampaikan. Atau….. kuakui."

Kening Sakura berkerut.

"Kau tahu, saat minggu lalu Sasuke meminta alamat _email_mu, sebetulnya… dia memintanya sejak sepulang dari Kuala Lumpur." Terang Shikmaru.

Sakura mendengarkan, membiarkan kawan karibnya itu melanjutkan.

"Saat itu tak kuberikan alamat _email_mu. Karena… kau tahu, dia… terkenal sebagai seorang _playboy _di sini."

Sakura tidak terkejut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menilai seseorang dan memutuskan seenaknya tentang orang itu. Karena aku pun tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Karenanya aku diam saja. Tapi… karena setelah itu kau menelepon ke kantorku dan kebetulan ia yang mengangkatnya, ia kembali mendesakku dan meminta alamat _email_mu."

Cukup jelas bagi Sakura.

"Dan karena kau bilang berikan saja, maka kuberikan ." Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Begitu? Hm…" Sakura hanya bergumam. Masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

"Ya, begitulah." Dapat Sakura tangkap nada canggung dari nada bicara Shikamaru. "… Kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Karenanya, aku juga merasa tak enak hati jika tidak menyampaikan semua ini padamu."

Sakura menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Aku takut kau terluka karena menganggap serius hubungan kalian—kau dan Sasuke, maksudku—padahal ternyata Sasuke hanya menganggap ini semua main-main." Kali ini Shikamaru bicara lebih tegas. Walau dapat tertangkap rasa tak enak hati saat ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

Sakura lekas menyahut. "Sebentar, sebentar. Aku perlu meluruskan sesuatu di sini."

Shikamaru memberinya kesempatan.

"Aku tahu dia sangat narsis. Dia tahu dirinya tampan, pintar, jago olahraga dan pandai menyanyi. Dan aku tahu dia sangat tahu banyak sekali perempuan yang akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya jika ia ingin. Aku tahu dari bincang-bincang kami dalam satu minggu ini."

Shikamaru tak menyela.

"Tapi, aku dan dia sama-sama tahu bahwa kebersamaan kami dilandaskan atas dasar ingin senang-senang. Aku sedang bosan, dia sedang bosan, kita pergi berkencan. Apa salahnya? Hubungan kami mutualisme. Aku terhibur, dia terhibur. Tanpa perlu ikatan perasaan yang dalam."

Kali ini Shikamaru menimpali cepat, "Oh, bagus. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu patah hati. Seperti mantan-mantan pacarnya yang lain."

"Itu takkan terjadi." Sakura tertawa dan berkata tegas. "Lagipula, kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa posisi saat ini adalah dia yang mendekatiku. Dia yang menunjukkan ketertarikan khusus padaku. Aku hanya menyambutnya."

Shikamaru bergumam. "Kuharap masih akan tetap seperti itu."

Sakura tertawa lagi. "Takkan berubah. Aku tahu bagaimana memainkan kartuku."

Dan percakapan mereka pun selesai sampai di situ.

Dikatakan tidak mungkin, sebetulnya sangat dekat pada kemungkinan. Dan Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menarik. Bukan hanya dari segi fisik, namun cara berbicaranya, gayanya bertingkah, bahkan pola pemikirannya juga menarik. Setidaknya, bagi Sakura. Sangat mudah baginya untuk menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun tentu saja, ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia ingin hubungan mereka ini jadi serius, sementara ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentangnya dan hubungan mereka yang samar-samar ini, kan?

Bohong besar jika dikatakan Sakura tidak punya rasa gengsi untuk mengakui daya tarik Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak mau jadi pihak yang kalah. Jika Sasuke hanya menganggap ini semua permainan, maka Sakuralah yang akan berdiri paling akhir sebagai pemenangnya. Jika saat ini Sasuke unggul dengan lima kartu _Full House_ di tangannya, maka ia akan memenangkan semua ini dengan _Royal Flush_.

Tentu saja jalan termudah untuk menghindari semua kemungkinan terburuk adalah dengan mengakhiri pertaruhan ini dari sekarang, sebelum semuanya berkembang semakin luas dan rasa keterikatan mengakar semakin dalam. Namun Sakura paham, bahwa baginya Sasuke memiliki peluang besar untuk jadi sosok yang disukainya. Dan seperti yang Sasuke katakan, mereka berdua sama-sama sedang mencari sosok sejati pasangan hidup mereka. Sakura masih ingin mencobanya dengan Sasuke.

Jika ini adalah permainan, biarlah ia bertaruh dengan segala yang dimilikinya dan jadi pemenangnya.

Sakura meraih ponselnya kembali dan mengirimkan _email_.

_Besok sudah punya rencana? _

_Mumpung weekend, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke?_

Mengingat Sasuke senang dengan dunia musik—seperti pengakuannya pada Sakura—kemungkinan besar pergi ke tempat karaoke akan membuat suasana hati Uchiha Bungsu itu senang.

Dan tentu saja, hal yang akan dilakukannya besok adalah mengorek sebanyak mungkin informasi mengenai masa lalu Sasuke dan kebenaran dari gosip-gosip yang beredar tentangnya. Walaupun dalam seminggu ini mereka telah banyak mengobrol santai dan bercanda, belum banyak mereka singgung mengenai kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.

Inilah saatnya memulai permainan.

.

.

.

_Email_ yang dibalas sepuluh menit kemudian itu berisi tentang kegirangan Sasuke dan persetujuannya untuk pergi karaoke besok siang. Sakura mematikan ponselnya setelah membicarakan detail waktu janjian, tanpa tahu bahwa permainan yang dibayangkannya ini bahkan belum dimulai sama sekali.

Ia adalah pion dalam papan catur yang telah disusun apik dari awal, dan Sasuke takkan membiarkan bidaknya bertindak di luar ekspektasinya. Semua sesuai dengan alur permainannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_***** To be Continued… *****_


	2. Chapter 1: The Pawns

_**Title**_** :** _**Forest of No Return**_

_**Author **_**:** **Ninja-edit**

_**Fandom**_** :** Naruto

_**Disclaimer **_**:** Semua tokoh dalam kisah ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; _Author_ tidak menerima profit dalam bentuk materi dari kisah ini.

_**Genre **_** :** _Drama/Romance_

_**Main Pairing**_** :** SasuSaku

_**WARNING**_** :** AU; _OOCness_ (lihat penjelasan di _chapter_ prolog)

_**NOTE **_** :** Makasih banyak buat yang kasih _feedback_ di _chapter _prolog lalu, bener-bener bikin semangat bikin lanjutannya lagi. Dan inilah _chapter_ _1_ "Forest of No Return", semoga masih cukup menyenangkan untuk dibaca. :)

Mengenai _pairing_, akan ada banyak _pairing_ dan kombinasi _pairing_ yang muncul dalam _fic_ ini. Belum bisa dipajang karena bahkan tokoh-tokohnya aja belum muncul. Sementara _main pairing_, adalah SasuSaku.

**ETA: **Oke, atas permintaan banyak pembaca, saya_ rephrase_ kalimat sebelumnya mengenai _pairing_ akhir kisah ini. Yang dimaksud dengan bisa jadi SasuSaku atau tidak, adalah bisa jadi malah si Sasuke nggak sama siapa-siapa. (_means_, tidak menyinggung pairing manapun)

Biar semakin jelas, saya ubah daftar karakter fic ini dengan hanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan Ya, ini fic **SasuSaku**.

Saya bukan penggemar berat SasuSaku ataupun SasuHina. Saya suka keduanya. OTP saya SuiSasu _(boys love)_. Jadi Tidak, dalam _fic_ ini tidak akan ada bias pairing manapun.

Mohon maaf kalau sebelumnya kurang jelas, ya. :)

.

**Tidak akan ada** _chara-bashing _dalam fic ini. Bahkan mungkin kalian akan menyukai setiap tokoh dengan karakter dan peran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

_**Special thanks to: **_Oh Haneul, agung f yanto, zuka, hime,Racchan Cherry-desu, kensuchan, Mr obsessive, Achiles jr, vodka, Naminamifrid, mega, you, iya baka-san, Ah Rin, Smile delight, Aprilia Yasir, Calico Neko, OnixSafir1023, adora13, n, Anka-Chan. _**Love you all! **_

.

_PS: Flames will be ignored. Concrits are welcomed. _Yang ngajak berantem di kotak _review _abaikan saja.

.

* * *

**Forest of No Return**

_**Chapter 1:**_** The Pawns**

.

.

.

Lembar kesebelas laporan perincian pengeluaran bulan ini baru saja selesai dibacanya, ketika Sakura merasakan tepukan penuh energi dan semangat di pundaknya. "Hei, Cantik!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati salah satu kawan karibnya, Yamanaka Ino, mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. "Kulihat dietmu sukses," balas Sakura dengan senyuman dan kedipan mata yang sama.

Ino tertawa, menyeret kursi terdekatnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kawan lamanya itu. "Dua kilo dalam sebulan." Jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk gestur _victory _dengan bangga.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tertawa.

"Di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini, yang mana seharusnya tak ada seorang pun yang masuk kantor, aku sengaja datang kemari untuk menjumpai sahabatku yang sangat gila kerja agar ia bisa santai sedikit." Ino bicara seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat kuncir panjang rambut pirangnya berayun ringan.

Sakura menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada kata santai di akhir bulan. Semuanya harus selesai sebelum kubalik lembaran kalenderku."

"Tidak harus secepat itu," balas Ino dengan helaan napas panjang. "Lagipula…"

"Lagipula?" Sakura kembali pada laporan-laporannya walau masih memasang kuping untuk si pirang di sampingnya.

"Lagipula akan lebih menarik jika kita membahas tentang Sasuke daripada membaca nominal-nominal memusingkan itu~" Ino sengaja mengalunkan akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Pandangannya teralih pada sahabatnya itu.

Ino nyengir lebar. "Kau bahkan tidak mengelak mengenalnya."

"Bisa saja kukatakan kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengenalnya di seantero _Zero_," timpal Sakura.

"Tapi tidak kaulakukan," balas Ino masih dengan cengirannya.

Sakura mendengus kecil, tersenyum. "Karena kau akan bilang bahwa sangat memungkinkan sekali aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Tepat." Ino menjentikkan jarinya sambil tertawa. "Kau dan sifat tak acuhmu itu."

Sakura membuka laci meja kerjanya tanpa menimpali cemoohan Ino. Yah, ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia memang kurang peduli pada hal-hal macam itu di lingkungan kerjanya. Baginya bekerja adalah bekerja. Dan ia datang ke kantornya setiap pagi untuk bekerja, bukan untuk menggaet pria.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dan aku yakin kau masih ingat, aku pernah mengencani salah satu di antara mereka." Ino kembali bicara setelah menarik napas usai puas dengan tawanya. "Enam sekawan itu, maksudku."

"Enam sekawan?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menoleh pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Sai?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bermaksud mengingatkan Sakura. "Sai yang putus denganku karena aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Reputasi mereka seburuk itu?" Sakura menemukan apa yang dicarinya di dalam laci dan bergumam.

"Tidak, tidak juga." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka hanya kumpulan laki-laki tampan yang sulit ditebak. Itu saja."

'_Itu saja' _yang sangat tidak meyakinkan.

"Kalau boleh kukatakan," lanjut Ino setelah tak mendapat komentar balasan dari Sakura, "di antara keenam sekawan itu, yang paling tidak kurekomendasikan menjadi pacarmu adalah si Sasuke itu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, terhenti dari gerakannya menempelkan _post-it note_ yang ditemukan dari dalam laci mejanya pada halaman laporan di hadapannya.

"Dia sangat sombong," terang Ino.

Sakura berdengus tertawa dan berujar, "Tidak seperti yang kulihat."

"Dia baik padamu karena kau cantik," potong Ino cepat. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi dia hanya baik pada sahabat-sahabatnya atau pada gadis cantik. Dia adalah orang paling tidak tulus yang eksis di muka bumi."

Sakura mengulum senyum menanggapi celotehan kawan karibnya yang tampak bersemangat sekaligus emosi itu. "Sepertinya ada yang pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengannya, di sini?"

Ino terbatuk dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, kok. Sama sekali tidak."

"Kau tidak akan berkata bahwa seseorang itu sombong dan tidak tulus jika tidak ada alasannya, kan?" Sakura memancingnya dengan nada canda.

Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng dan menghindar. "Tidak ada. Hanya pengamatanku saja. Dan… yah, pendapat orang bisa berbeda. Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti dekat dengannya, tapi aku hanya bilang aku tidak merekomendasikannya."

Sakura hanya bergumam.

Keheningan canggung yang menguar di atmosfir membuat Ino memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan mengembalikan kursi itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Seseorang akan sadar bila aku terlalu lama meninggalkan mejaku," katanya sembari melenggang pergi.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Selamat berkutat dengan program."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya melalui celah bahunya dan menghilang di belokan.

Sakura sudah hendak kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membaca laporannya, ketika kepala bulat telur Ino yang pirang muncul kembali dari sudut belokan tempatnya tadi menghilang. Rambut pirang panjangnya menjuntai hampir menyentuh lantai dalam posisinya seperti itu.

"Yang harus kauingat, jangan pernah langsung percaya dengan apa pun yang diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke," kata Ino sebelum menarik kepalanya cepat dan kembali lenyap dari pandangan.

Sakura memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa lagi yang kauberitahu." Sakura tak menyamarkan nada mendesaknya sama sekali.

Shikamaru yang berbicara dengannya di seberang saluran telepon hanya melenguh penuh sesal. "Cuma Ino. Sumpah. Aku tidak memberitahu yang lainnya lagi."

Sakura menghela napas. Yah, bagaimanapun, Ino adalah kawan karibnya. Pada akhirnya berita ini pasti akan sampai juga ke telinganya.

"Ino tak masalah. Tapi aku tidak ingin yang lainnya tahu mengenai kedekatanku dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau orang berpikir macam-macam," tegas Sakura.

"Tentu sampai orang berpikir bahwa kaulah yang mengejar Sasuke dan bukan sebaliknya," timpal Shikamaru dengan nada mantap. Dapat Sakura bayangkan juniornya itu tengah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita harus tetap membuat citra bahwa Sasukelah yang tertarik padaku. Dan tidak sebaliknya," lanjut Sakura.

Atau ia yang akan kalah dalam permainan ini, jika ini semua memang hanya permainan.

"Tentu saja," ulang Shikamaru.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. "Aku tidak mau ditertawakan jika ternyata Sasuke hanya main-main denganku dan aku beranggapan lebih."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru mengiyakan.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?"

Hening.

"Shikamaru?"

Terdengar suara batuk dari seberang saluran telepon. Shikamaru tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya? Jadi sekarang kau tertarik?"

"Ino bilang di antara keenam sekawan itu, Sasukelah yang paling tidak dia sukai. Dan aku tahu Ino punya alasan," terang Sakura tanpa mengindahkan lelucon Shikamaru. "Ino hanya tidak mau mengatakannya."

Gumaman Shikamaru terdengar untuk beberapa saat. "Dia baik, si Sasuke itu. Sangat menyayangi ibunya. Dan dia juga cerdas."

Sakura masih diam mendengarkan, hingga setelah beberapa saat Shikamaru tak melanjutkan apa-apa lagi. "Itu saja?"

"Kau harus menilainya sendiri," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada santainya yang biasa. "… Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Maaf, ya. …Semoga sukses."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak Ino maupun Shikmaru yang memberinya informasi jelas. Sakura yakin pasangan kekasih itu dengan sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu (atau mungkin malah beberapa hal) darinya.

Jika keduanya tutup mulut, maka ia akan mencari tahu sendiri.

"Maaf, lama menunggu?" Sebuah suara lembut namun penuh daya tarik menyeruak.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum seraya mempersilakan tamunya itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku senang sekali kau menerima permohonan bantuanku," ujar pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu setelah menyamankan diri di kursinya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan buku menu pada tamunya itu. "Seperti yang kubilang, dengan senang hati."

"Aku mau _hot_ _macchiato_." Sang tamu bicara tanpa melirik pada buku menu yang Sakura sodorkan sama sekali. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan benda putih persegi dari dalam tas kulit lebarnya.

Sakura menatap _laptop_ yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja makan di hadapannya. Hyuuga Neji ini tipikal orang yang senang segala sesuatunya langsung pada intinya, rupanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit malu saat meminta bantuanmu waktu itu. Terlebih, kita bahkan hanya saling tahu nama dan tidak saling mengenal," pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu kembali angkat bicara. "Syukurlah kau tidak menganggap hal itu aneh dan mau membantuku."

Sakura memanggil pelayan dengan isyarat tangannya. "Kau meminta dengan baik untuk hal yang sangat bisa kulakukan. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak," sahutnya masih dengan senyuman.

_Laptop_ yang telah menyala dan siap digunakan itu diputar hingga layarnya mengarah pada Sakura. "Silakan diperiksa."

Lima puluh menit telah dilalui dengan diskusi mengenai isi _draft_ tesis buatan Hyuuga Neji yang siang ini jadi _partner_ makan siang Sakura di _coffee shop_ seberang kantornya.

Sesuai penilaiannya di Kuala Lumpur tempo hari, Hyuuga Neji memanglah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol dan berdiskusi. Pembawaannya yang ramah dan tenang membuat siapa pun akan dengan mudah membaurkan diri mereka dengannya.

Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Sakura paling sering melihat Neji. Bahkan sebelum ia saling bertukar salam dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Seperti Sasuke, Neji juga tidak bekerja satu gedung dengan Sakura. Namun Neji yang berkantor di Shinjuku lebih sering dilihat oleh Sakura yang berkantor di Nakano. Baik itu pada acara rapat, maupun perjumpaan secara tidak sengaja saat singgah di kantor masing-masing.

Neji, bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sai—yang adalah mantan kekasih Ino, adalah tiga dari enam sekawan yang disinggung Ino. Tidak ada nama khusus yang diberikan pada keenam pemuda tampan yang bersahabat ini, selain julukan yang diberikan secara _random_ oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dari _Anggota Boyband_ hingga _Para Pangeran_. Yang mana kesemuanya terdengar menggelikan, bahkan mungkin bagi keenam pemuda itu sendiri.

Tidak terlalu banyak kabar yang beredar mengenai keenam orang itu, selain bahwa mereka adalah sahabat yang telah lama saling mengenal. Mereka tidak terlalu membaur dengan orang lain di luar lingkup persahabatan mereka, namun beberapa di antaranya masih biasa berakrab-akrab dengan pegawai yang lainnya. Contohnya seperti Hyuuga Neji ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau sangat membantu." Neji tersenyum dan menutup _laptop_nya setelah memastikan benda itu telah dimatikan.

"Tak masalah. Pembukuan memang bidangku," sahut Sakura, juga dengan senyuman.

"Kurasa saatnya makan. Setelah otak kita bekerja keras," Neji memanggil pelayan. "Mau makan apa? Kutraktir sebagai ucapan terima kasih," lanjutnya ramah.

Bukan rasa lapar yang membuat Sakura bertahan di tempat itu dengan risiko dipergoki tengah makan siang berdua dengan Hyuuga Neji oleh teman-teman sejawatnya yang akan bergosip tentangnya. "_Beef cordon bleu_." Ia ingin mencari tahu tentang Sasuke.

Sakura menatap lawan bicara di hadapannya, yang kini tengah memesan makanan dan minuman pada pelayan. Tak pernah sedikit pun terpintas di benaknya bahwa akan ada saat dimana mereka duduk bersama dan menyantap makanan di meja yang sama sekali lagi.

Ia masih ingat betul, hari kedua kedatangan rombongan wisata kantornya di Kuala Lumpur itu hujan deras kembali mengguyur bumi Selangor seperti saat kedatangan mereka.

Meja-meja bundar besar bertaplak putih bersih dihiasi perabot makan keperakan, bersama gelas-gelas kaca dan piring porselen putih. Ruang makan hotel tampak ramai dengan senda gurau rekan-rekan kantornya yang melepas lelah dan memutuskan untuk menghapus lapar dan dahaga.

Kursi di samping tempat Sakura duduk ditarik keluar dari dalam meja bersama dengan menyeruaknya suara lembut seseorang yang asing baginya.

Sakura mendongak ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji di sana, tersenyum menunggu jawabannya.

"Silakan, kursi itu kosong," jawab Sakura sembari menganggukkan kepalanya memberi gestur sopan.

Gadis yang duduk di sisi lain Sakura angkat bicara penuh semangat, "Tidak dengan teman-temanmu, Neji?"

Neji tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Mereka makan di luar." Diletakkannya piring berisi sepotong roti panggang, telur mata sapi goreng, dua buah sosis bakar, dan segelas jus alpukat di atas meja di samping Sakura.

"Di tengah hujan begini, memang lebih asyik makan di hotel saja." Gadis bercepol di samping Sakura itu kembali menimpali di antara suapan _cream soup_nya.

Hanya anggukan disertai tawa renyah yang didapat gadis itu dari si pemuda berambut cokelat panjang.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan tesismu?" Gadis itu mulai lagi. "Sakura ini yang mengurus pembukuan perusahaan kita. Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti tentang akuntansi, tanya saja dia." Gadis itu menepuk pundak Sakura riang.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak menimpali.

Neji menoleh pada Sakura, dan tanpa disangkanya menyebutkan namanya. "Haruno Sakura, ya? Aku sudah dengar. Shikamaru juga menyarankanku untuk datang pada Haruno jika aku butuh bantuan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setelah menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya, balas menoleh pada Neji dan tersenyum canggung. "Silakan."

"Neji ini sedang menyusun tesis yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak begitu paham. Kau tahu, dia kuliah S2 walau nyaris tidak pernah masuk di jam kuliah." Gadis bercepol di samping Sakura tertawa.

"Semua orang sibuk," bela Neji, juga dengan tawa khasnya.

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menyandang gelar _master_, kutunggu traktiran untuk syukuranmu itu." Gadis bercepol itu memainkan sendok sup di tangannya.

"Yang pertama akan kutraktir adalah Haruno, jika ia membantuku dalam tesis ini." Neji mengerling pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Mungkin aku akan pesan makanan yang sangat mahal," candanya.

Neji tertawa kecil dan berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan.

Percakapan singkat di ruang makan hotel di Bukit Bintang itu berakhir setelah Sakura dan Neji saling bertukar nomor telepon dan Neji berkata bahwa ia akan menghubungi Sakura saat ia butuh bantuan.

Dan saat ini adalah saat yang dimaksud Neji.

"Sakura?" Suara Neji menghenyakkan Sakura dari lamunannya akan perkenalan mereka minggu lalu.

Sakura mengerjap. "Ah. _Beef cordon bleu_ dan _orange carrot juice_," ujarnya cepat.

Neji mengangkat sebelah aslinya, namun tak berkomentar. Mengulang pesanan Sakura pada pelayan yang berdiri memegang tablet di sampingnya.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang sangat menyukai _orange carrot juice_ hingga tak pernah absen memesan minuman itu setiap kali datang kemari." Neji membuka suara setelah pelayan itu mengetik semua pesanan mereka di tabletnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Siapa?" Respon yang wajar meluncur dari bibir Sakura yang asyik memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hinata, pacarnya Naruto."

Sakura mengerjap.

"Tidak tahu? Yang jadi _ payroll supervisor _di kantor agen Toshima." Neji tersenyum entah kemana. Mungkin membayangkan gadis dalam ucapannya itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenal pegawai lain yang tidak di kantorku sendiri." Sakura tersenyum dan berusaha tidak terdengar tak acuh.

"Dia sepupu jauhku," lanjut Neji.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf o.

"Setiap kali datang kemari, Hinata selalu memesan _orange carrot juice_. Mungkin karena Naruto sangat suka warna oranye?" Neji tertawa geli dengan candaannya sendiri. "Kurasa tidak," sanggahnya sendiri.

"Aku juga suka. Rasanya segar dan tidak terlalu manis. Cocok untuk cuaca panas," timpal Sakura. "Tidak akan membuatku tambah haus."

Neji mengangguk. "Dia juga mengatakan hal yang persis demikian."

Pelayan datang membawakan sajian pesanan, namun yang berputar di kepala Sakura adalah informasi bahwa Naruto juga merupakan salah satu di antara enam sekawan itu. Jadi kini telah ada Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Naruto.

Ia pernah mendengar dua nama lainnya yang termasuk dalam kawanan itu, namun tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. Baginya kelompok laki-laki tampan dan populer sudah bukan zamannya lagi—di masa kerja seperti ini. Hal macam itu hanya terdengar seperti dongeng lama anak sekolah atau kuliahan.

Dan sekarang ia sedikit menyesal tidak pernah menyimak ataupun peduli pada kabar-kabar yang beredar mengenai enam sekawan ini.

"Ada lima orang, ya? Teman dekatmu?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Rasanya, ia akan ragu dan gengsi jika berpikir dulu sebelum bertanya.

Neji mengaduk _melon soda_nya dengan segaris tipis senyuman. "Ya."

"Siapa saja? Rasanya banyak orang membicarakan kalian, tapi aku tidak ingat." Sakura memilih jujur. Digunakannya nada sepolos mungkin agar tidak terasa ia tengah mengorek informasi.

"Hmm…" Neji menyesap minumannya sejenak. "Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Suigetsu, dan Sasuke."

Dipatrinya nama-nama itu dalam tempurung kepala Sakura.

"Semuanya ramah sepertimu?" Sakura tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Neji memandanginya dengan sedotan soda di mulutnya. Tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat.

"Tentu saja. Kami sangat menghargai persahabatan ini," ujar Neji sesaat kemudian.

Dan Sakura tak luput menyadari bahwa Neji tidak mengatakan keramahtamahan kelima orang itu tertuju pada orang-orang selain mereka sendiri.

"Kalian terlihat sombong, menjaga jarak dengan orang lain," kata Sakura lagi, masih dengan nada polosnya.

Neji terkekeh pelan. "Bukan sahabat namanya jika tidak diistimewakan, kan?"

Jadi mereka memang hanya baik pada sesama mereka saja. Sakura mencatatnya.

"Tapi kau tidak seperti yang kubayangkan," aku Sakura. "Kau lebih ramah dan supel. Mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja."

"Itu pujian?" Neji tersenyum dan meraih alat makannya.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benak Sakura, kemungkinan bahwa Hyuuga Neji yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini mengetahui kedekatannya dan Sasuke. Yang artinya, jika ia dengan sengaja bertanya-tanya tentang Sasuke, akan sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Kembali pada rencana awalnya bahwa ia akan tetap berada di posisi 'menyambut' Sasuke, Sakura memilih untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada pada Sasuke itu terhadap siapapun. Termasuk Hyuuga Neji itu.

"Karena Hinata yang tadi kau sebut itu adalah pacar Naruto, kalian semua baik padanya?" Sakura menggunakan pendekatan lain.

"Tentu saja." Neji menjawab di sela kunyahan _rib steak_nya yang tampak sangat berbumbu.

Sakura bergumam mengerti. "Dan seandainya mereka putus? Teman-temanmu yang lain akan tetap baik padanya?"

Neji terhenti dari kunyahannya. Menatap Sakura dengan kening berlipat. "Mereka tidak akan putus."

"Oh, tidak, maksudku… Oke, kuganti pertanyaannya. Maksudku… apakah kau dan teman-temanmu masih memperlakukan mantan kalian dengan perlakukan yang sama seperti saat status kalian adalah pacaran?" lekas Sakura meluruskan. Berharap pertanyaannya barusan tidak terdengar membingungkan.

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung masing-masing orang. Dan tergantung alasan putusnya."

Menjawab rasa penasaran Sakura tentang mengapa Ino tidak akrab dengan lima sekawan lainnya selain Sai.

"Siapa yang paling sering pacaran di antara kalian?" Sakura berusaha agar tak terdengar seperti reporter majalah gosip sebisa mungkin. Disuapnya irisan _cordon bleu_ dengan santai, untuk memberikan kesan bahwa pertanyaan itu dilontarkannya hanya sambil lalu tanpa maksud apa-apa.

"Sasuke," jawab Neji ringan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Acara karaoke yang awalnya dijadwalkan siang itu diundur ke malam hari karena adanya panggilan lembur untuk Sakura pagi itu.

Maka di sinilah ia malam ini, dengan _jumpsuit_ hitam berlengan pendek bermodel _v-neck_ yang panjangnya sepuluh senti melewati lututnya. Sebuah aksesori kalung berbandul kerang keperakan menghiasi busana sederhana namun _fashionable_nya itu.

Ujung hak dan alas sepatu _t-strap_nya menimbulkan irama ketukan samar saat beradu dengan lantai mosaik gedung karaoke yang ramai.

Getaran di ponselnya membuat Sakura melambatkan sedikit tempo berjalannya dan meraih ponselnya. Nama yang sangat familiar belakangan ini tertera di layarnya.

"Aku sudah sampai," ujar Sakura setelah menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa menunggu si penelepon bicara duluan.

"Aku melihatmu." Sasuke menimpali dari saluran telepon. "Lihat kiri. Arah jam 10."

Sakura mengikuti instruksi lawan bicaranya itu, dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Aku melihatmu," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan dari tempatnya duduk—sofa empuk berbalut beludru putih gading di ruang tunggu tamu. Sekaleng kopi susu tampak bertengger di tangannya yang lain.

Sakura mengubah arah dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lama menunggu?" Sakura membuka percakapan setelah ia sampai ke tempat Sasuke.

"Tidak juga. Aku yang datang terlalu cepat. Aku terlalu antusias," ujar Sasuke itu dengan senyum khasnya yang tak mudah dilupakan orang.

Sakura hanya tertawa, tidak ingin terlihat senang dengan rayuan Sasuke. "Gombal seperti biasa."

Sasuke balas tertawa, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan memasukkan kaleng kopi susunya pada tempat sampah di dekatnya. "Ayo. Sebelum malam semakin larut dan seseorang di rumahmu memaksamu pulang." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menggamit uluran tangan Sasuke dan berjalan bersisian menuju resepsionis untuk memesan bilik karaoke layaknya sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

_***** To be Continued… *****_


	3. Chapter 2: Truth or Lies

_**Title**_** :** _**Forest of No Return**_

_**Author **_**:** **Ninja-edit**

_**Fandom**_** :** Naruto

_**Disclaimer **_**:** Semua tokoh dalam kisah ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto; _Author_ tidak menerima profit dalam bentuk materi dari kisah ini.

_**Genre **_** :** _Drama/Romance_

_**Main Pairing**_** :** SasuSaku

_**WARNING**_** :** AU; _OOCness_ (lihat penjelasan di _chapter_ prolog)

_**NOTE **_** : **Diucapkan terima kasih untuk yang masih mengikuti _fic_ ini, terutama yang kasih _feedback_ di chapter lalu. Semoga alurnya dapat terus dinikmati sampai selesai. ;)

_Review_ yang saya anggap jawabannya perlu diketahui pembaca lain, akan saya jawab di bagian bawah akhir _chapter_ ini. Silakan disimak yaa. :)

_Review _yang memancing keributan dengan pembaca lain akan dihapus. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya, mohon lain kali agar menghindari konflik _pairing_ dalam kotak review. :)

.

Bagi yang belum membaca **ETA** di _chapter_ lalu mengenai penjelasan _**pairing**_** akhir** _fic_ ini, silakan dicek ya. :) Saya _edit_ beberapa saat setelah di-_publish_-nya _chapter_ tsb. Mungkin ada yang melewatkannya karena baca duluan sebelum di_edit_.

.

_**Special Thanks to: **_richamen, Calico Neko, sh always, zuka, ssl, Ah Rin, Asterella Roxanne, Oh Haneul, Mr obsessive, Aiko Asari, sugirusetsuna, Anka-chan, iya baka-san, marukochan, RenArdhika, Motoharunana. _**Cookies for you all! **_:3

.

.

_Flames will be ignored. Concrits are welcomed._

.

.

.

* * *

**Forest of No Return**

**_Chapter 2:_ Truth or Lies**

.

.

Daun pintu bercat kuning mengilat dibuka bersamaan dengan nada ramah sang pelayan yang mempersilakan Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki bilik karaoke. Ruangan segiempat berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu hanya berisi sebuah sofa krem gelap, sebuah meja kaca oval dengan dua buah mikrofon bersarung putih bersama sekotak tisyu di atasnya, sebuah mesin pencari lagu berlayarsentuh, dan lampu disko seukuran bola voli di atas ruangan. Dominasi warna kuning, merah muda, dan hijau terang, tampak menghiasi keempat dinding ruangan ber-AC itu. Layar televisi 32 inci menempel di salah satu sisi dinding lengkap dengan rak berisi _sound system_ di bawahnya, berhadapan dengan sofa di sana.

Pelayan itu berlalu setelah Sakura berkata bahwa mereka tidak perlu arahan mengenai pengoperasian alat-alat di sana. Se-_pitcher_ _lemon tea_ dingin dan dua potong _sandwich_ tuna telah dipesan pada si pelayan.

"Kau sering kemari?" Sasuke memulai percakapan sesaat setelah pelayan itu menutup pintu bilik mereka. Tangannya memutar alat penurun intensitas pencahayaan di ruangan itu, hingga suasana di sana menjadi temaram.

"Kadang-kadang, dengan teman-temanku," sahut Sakura seraya menekan menu _Lamp_ dan memilih mode _Randomization_. Seketika lampu disko di atas ruangan memancarkan cahaya warna-warni yang berputar-putar dalam ruangan temaram itu.

Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa bersamanya, menggeser layar mesin pencari lagu di hadapan Sakura. "Kau suka lagu apa? Lokal? Luar?"

"Yang manapun," jawab Sakura. "Kau boleh pilih duluan. Karena kau bintang tamunya," lanjutnya dengan nada canda. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Satu, dua, tiga, satu per satu lagu telah dipilih dan dimasukkan ke dalam _song list_. Lagu pertama adalah _Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana_ dari SMAP, pilihan Sasuke. _The One and Only Flower in The World._

Terbersit dalam benak Sakura, kepada siapa lagu itu ditujukan.

Mungkin Sasuke menyanyikan lagu yang ia sukai sambil lalu. Mungkin ia hanya sedang ingin menyanyikan lagu itu. Mungkin lagu itu memberi kenangan menyenangkan baginya. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin. Ada banyak kemungkinan.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, apa pun yang ada dalam kepala Sasuke saat menyanyikan lagu itu, ia membawakannya dengan sangat bagus dan penuh penghayatan. Rupanya Sasuke tidak bohong ketika ia bilang ia sangat menyukai musik dan mahir di bidang itu.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik pada Sakura seraya tersenyum melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut, walau kemudian pandangannya beralih kembali pada layar karaoke.

Lagu kedua adalah _Sakura Modern_ dari Alan yang dipilih oleh Sakura. Ia tidak cukup pandai menyanyi, namun baginya karaoke bukanlah ajang pencari bakat yang harus dilakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh perjuangan. Karaoke adalah tempat menyanyi dan berekspresi sebebas mungkin melalui lagu. Sumbang atau tidak suara seseorang dalam bilik karaoke, tak jadi soal. Tidak akan ada yang menilai dan mengejek.

Ketukan sopan di pintu menandakan kedatangan si pelayan bersama pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu kembali lenyap dari pandangan setelah menata _sandwich _dan _lemon tea_ di atas meja.

Lagu demi lagu telah bergantian dinyanyikan oleh keduanya, dan beberapa di antaranya dinyanyikan bersama secara duet. _Sandwich_ dalam piring sajinya telah berpindah ke dalam perut masing-masing, dan lemon tea dalam _pitcher_-nya telah tandas—menyisakan gelas-gelas kosong berembun.

Sakura tengah tertawa kecil menanggapi gurauan Sasuke, ketika melihat sekumpulan gadis muda tengah asyik berfoto bersama di lorong menuju lobi resepsionis setelah melalui dua jam kebersamaan penuh musik dan canda dalam bilik karaoke.

Sasuke ikut melihat arah pandang Sakura dan berkomentar, "Lihat mereka. Konyol sekali, cekikikan dan sibuk mencari _angle_ yang tepat untuk mendapat foto bagus diri mereka sendiri. Kutebak, setelah ini mereka akan memajangnya di akun-akun media sosial mereka. _'Hai, aku sedang di tempat karaoke.'_ dan semacamnya."

Sakura menahan tawa, menyikut Sasuke. "Mereka bisa mendengarmu."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ia senang mengatakan apa pun yang ada dalam pikirannya walau itu tak enak didengar bagi orang lain.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Sakura meletakkan uang bagiannya di atas meja resepsionis setelah ngotot ingin bayar patungan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab sembari memasukkan uang kembalian ke dalam dompetnya. "Kuantar kau pulang? Sudah terlalu larut. Kita bisa pergi menonton dan makan siang besok, kalau kau mau," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku memang lelah. Saatnya istirahat," balasnya juga dengan senyuman. "Tapi aku tidak janji untuk besok, aku ingin istirahat seharian. Minggu ini cukup melelahkan di kantor bagiku. Mungkin lain kali."

"Sayang sekali." Sasuke menimpali dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Minggu depan, kalau begitu?"

"Kulihat jadwalku nanti." Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura diisi dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar hal-hal yang terjadi di kantor, menu sarapan favorit, restoran favorit, hingga akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri memulai rencananya mengorek informasi yang belakangan ini membuatnya penasaran.

"_Ne_, Sasuke…" Sakura mulai. "Kau pernah bilang, kau sudah lelah berganti-ganti pacar. Aku jadi berpikir, apa yang membuatmu berulang kali mengganti pacarmu? Hanya karena tidak cocok lalu kau memutuskan untuk mengakhir hubungan kalian?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke angkat bicara, fokus mata masih tetap menatap jalanan di hadapannya. "Ada bermacam-macam alasan. Ketidakcocokan, perselingkuhan, macam-macam." Dari caranya bertutur, seolah ia tak begitu ambil pusing dengan hal-hal yang diungkapkannya barusan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau selingkuh?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum menyahut, "Tidak. Semua gadis yang kupacari, pada akhirnya selalu minta putus dariku. Aku sangat menyukai mereka, tapi semuanya pergi. Bahkan ada yang sekarang jadi pacar sahabatku."

Kontan saja jantung Sakura berdebar entah karena apa. Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke? Apakah _Hinata_ yang saat ini adalah pacar _Naruto_ adalah mantan kekasihnya yang masih ia sukai? Apa _Hinata_ berselingkuh?

"Kau kenal Temari? _Sales officer_ di kantor agen Shibuya?"

"Eh?" Sakura masih larut dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri untuk memberikan respon yang lebih baik.

"Dia pacar terakhirku sebelum sekarang." Sasuke melanjutkan ringan.

Sakura mengerjap.

"Dua minggu setelah hari jadi kami, dia minta putus. Belakangan baru kuketahui bahwa beberapa saat sebelumnya ia sedang dekat dengan Suigetsu," terang Sasuke dengan nada canda—walau sama sekali tak terdengar lucu di telinga Sakura.

"Dia… berselingkuh?" Sakura berusaha bertanya dengan hati-hati tanpa menyinggung perasaan lawan bicaranya itu.

Sasuke melirik sejenak dan mengulum senyum. "Bisa dikatakan demikian. Benar-benar rekor. Baru kali itu aku pacaran hanya dua minggu saja. Bayangkan. Dua minggu."

Dan tentunya ada alasan yang membuat hal itu terjadi, pikir Sakura.

"Dalam dua minggu ia telah berselingkuh dengan… Suigetsu itu?" Ingatan Sakura memberitahunya bahwa Suigetsu yang tengah disinggung Sasuke ini adalah salah satu dari kelompok enam sekawannya.

"Satu minggu setelah aku pacaran dengan Temari, Suigetsu dimutasi dari kantor agen asalnya bersama Neji di Shinjuku, ke Shibuya," ujar Sasuke. "Dari yang kudengar, sepertinya mereka sering bersama dan sangat akrab. Sampai akhirnya Temari minta putus dariku."

Kerutan di kening Sakura belum lenyap. "Lalu? Setelah putus denganmu, ia berpacaran dengan Suigetsu itu?"

Sasuke memutar setir di tangannya, membelokkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengikuti kelokan jalan yang mulai sepi. "Tidak. Setelah itu, Suigetsu dekat dengan gadis lainnya, bukan dari _Zero_. Karin atau semacamnya, tidak terlalu kuingat."

"Dan Temari?" Sakura bertanya sebelum sempat berpikir. Tak peduli walau terdengar terlalu ingin tahu.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya, saat hari ulang tahunnya tiga bulan lalu. Aku sedang menitipkan kado ulang tahun untuknya pada Suigetsu, ketika ia tiba-tiba muncul dan kami bertatap muka."

Sakura kembali mengerjap. "Sebentar, sebentar. Kau putus dari Temari karena—sedikit banyak—kehadiran Suigetsu di antara kalian berdua, lalu di hari ulang tahunnya kau memberinya sebuah kado? Dititipkan pada Suigetsu?" Semuanya terdengar tak masuk akal bagi Sakura.

"Saat itu aku masih sangat suka pada Temari. Tentu saja aku ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu di hari kelahirannya," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang seolah berkata bahwa satu tambah satu adalah dua.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, kau menitipkannya pada orang yang membuatmu putus dengan Temari itu," katanya tak sabar.

Sasuke mendengus, tertawa kecil. "Suigetsu adalah sahabatku. Dan ia satu kantor dengan Temari. Pada siapa lagi harus kutitipkan kado itu?"

"Tapi ia merebut Temari darimu." Sakura tak menyadari intonasi suaranya yang sedikit meninggi. Baginya ini semua terlalu membingungkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Suigetsu melakukannya. Tapi itu tak mengubah fakta bahwa ia adalah sahabatku. Anggap saja Temari sudah bosan padaku dan beralih pada Suigetsu," terang Sasuke ringan dengan nada tak acuh dan bahu yang terangkat naik.

Lipatan di kening Sakura kian bertambah.

"Kalian sangat aneh. Kau dan teman-temanmu." Sakura bergumam setelah menghela napas. Sepertinya apa pun yang dikatakannya, bagi Sasuke tindakannya sendirilah yang paling benar.

"Kau kenal dengan yang lainnya?" Sasuke menoleh padanya sembari mengubah gigi mobilnya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya pernah mengobrol dengan Neji," jawab Sakura. Ia memilih jujur, daripada memunculkan kemungkinan buruk yang ia sendiri enggan membayangkan.

"Oh, ya?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat naik. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura memoleskan senyum di bibirnya untuk mencerahkan suasana yang sesaat sebelumnya sempat penuh dengan tanda tanya itu. "Pembukuan. Neji membutuhkannya untuk tesis yang sedang digarapnya."

"Itu saja?" Sasuke bicara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Dan beberapa obrolan ringan," sahut Sakura. "Aku satu meja dengannya saat makan siang hari kedua di Kuala Lumpur minggu lalu."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Oh, ya?" Ia tampak seperti mengingat-ingat sebelum kembali buka suara, "…Ah. Benar juga. Saat itu hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya, ya. Aku dan yang lainnya nekat memanggil taksi dan makan siang di luar karena jenuh di hotel. Tapi Neji tetap tinggal."

Sakura mengangguk. "Begitulah. Dan ia duduk di sebelahku."

Sasuke bergumam sejenak. "Seandainya saat itu aku juga tidak makan di luar dan tinggal di hotel bersama Neji, apa itu artinya aku akan bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tapi kalau dipikirkan sekarang…

"Dan aku bisa berkenalan lebih cepat denganmu," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada sesal dalam tawa renyahnya.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan tawa, sebelum larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Beragam informasi terangkai dalam benak Sakura, seolah potongan demi potongan _puzzle_ itu mulai menampakkan gambar asalnya. Pertama, memang benar bahwa Sasukelah yang sangat sering berganti pacar di antara keenam sekawan. Tapi, menurut pengakuan Sasuke, itu karena para gadisnyalah yang meminta putus. Ia tidak pernah memutuskan mereka.

Kedua, selalu ada api kalau ada asap. Pastilah ada alasan kuat yang membuat mantan-mantan Sasuke itu memilih untuk berpisah dengannya. Dari cerita Sasuke, jelas bahwa ia selalu menyukai pacar-pacarnya itu dan akan melakukan banyak hal untuk menyenangkan mereka. Sasuke juga tampan, cerdas, pandai menyanyi, mahir olahraga. Rasanya cukup sulit membayangkan seorang gadis yang diberikan segalanya oleh Sasuke malah meminta mengakhiri hubungan istimewa mereka. Pastilah ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

Ketiga, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat aneh. Dalam pengakuannya, ia sangat menyukai Temari. Tapi sama sekali tidak marah dan merasa terkhianati saat Suigetsu, sahabatnya sendiri, merebut Temari darinya. Terlebih lagi, saat ini justru Suigetsu malah berpacaran dengan gadis lain dan meninggalkan Temari. Sasuke punya lebih dari satu alasan untuk menonjok muka Suigetsu, kalau ia mau. Namun tak dilakukannya.

Keempat, tampaknya Sasuke dengan mudah menceritakan tentang pengalaman pribadinya sendiri pada orang lain—atau pada Sakura, paling tidak. Di satu sisi mungkin ini menguntungkan bagi Sakura, karena ini artinya ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkannya. Namun di sisi lain, ucapan Ino cukup mengusik pikirannya. Jujurkah semua yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya?

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

Sakura terhenyak. "Ah. Maaf, aku mengantuk." Ia mencari alasan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

Sasuke menunjuk rumah di samping pintu tempat Sakura duduk dengan dagunya. "Kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu."

Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Terima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

Sasuke membalas senyumnya. "Akan selalu ada kencan yang kedua, ketiga, dan selanjutnya."

Sakura tertawa sebelum keluar dari mobil, merasakan angin malam yang dingin membelai lembut sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berbalik sejenak sebelum membuka gerendel gerbang rumahnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang masih di dalam mobil. Sasuke balas menganggukkan kepala padanya, walau tampaknya gesturnya itu tak dapat dilihat oleh teman kencannya itu.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke melaju melintasi jalanan aspal hingga menghilang dari pandangan, dan Sakura membuka gerbang rumahnya seraya bertekad untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai teman kencannya yang tak biasa itu.

Saatnya istirahat dan memulihkan energi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sengaja meneleponku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" Sakura mengapit gagang telepon di antara pundak dan cuping telinganya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengetik pada _keyboard_ di atas meja kerjanya.

Suara di seberang saluran telepon terdengar sedikit memelas. "Aku cuma ingin tahu. Wajar, kan? Bagaimanapun, aku yang mengenalkan kalian berdua."

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menimpali, "Kita hanya pergi karaoke. Ini kali kedua kami jalan berdua. Sebelumnya di kafe tempo hari, dan karaoke kemarin. Selebihnya, komunikasi hanya terjadi melalui _email_." Dan Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidak pernah saling menelepon selain saat janjian dan menanyakan posisi masing-masing.

"Intens?" Suara di seberang telepon bertanya lagi.

"Tiap hari." Sakura mengiyakan, masih sibuk dengan ketikannya. Pandangan mata tak teralih dari layar monitor di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang duluan mengajak bicara?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kadang dia, kadang aku. Siapapun yang lebih dulu punya waktu luang dan mengecek ponsel."

Terdengar gumaman dari saluran telepon.

"Sudah selesai interogasinya, Shikamaru?" Sakura menghela napas lagi. Ia masih punya segunung pekerjaan yang harus kilat diselesaikannya saat ini. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ bermain-main dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang berkirim _email _dengannya?" Terasa keraguan sesaat sebelum pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Dan Sakura menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Tidak. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan," jawab Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Hmm…" Kali ini Shikamaru tak menyembunyikan kecanggungannya sama sekali. "Karena sekarang, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, sepuluh meter dariku kulihat Sasuke sedang asyik dengan ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum samar membaca dan mengetik sesuatu di sana."

Sakura tak menimpali untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh, ya?" Sakura melambatkan tempo ketikannya, tak mampu membagi pikirannya dengan baik saat ini. "Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi." Shikamaru menjawab.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan mengetiknya, meraih gagang telepon di pundaknya dengan tangan kirinya. "Jadi kau bertele-tele dari tadi itu sebetulnya untuk mengetes keadaan, dan akhirnya kau mau bilang bahwa Sasuke sedang berbalas _email_ entah dengan siapa sambil senyum-senyum?"

Shikamaru tertawa miris. "Tidak, maaf. Aku… cuma ingin memastikan." Terdengar helaan napas panjang. "Kau tahu. Aku mulai ragu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin… dia tidak cocok untukmu."

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. "Yang merasa cocok atau tidak adalah aku," ujarnya berusaha tak terdengar membela diri.

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku… dia kurang baik untukmu. Maksudku, kita tidak tahu apakah dia sungguh-sungguh denganmu atau tidak. Maksudku—"

"Shikamaru," potong Sakura cepat. "Kau lupa bahwa bagiku pun sendiri, semua ini hanya untuk senang-senang. Dengan semua kesibukan dan tuntutan pekerjaan ini, aku merasa jenuh dan butuh hiburan. Aku butuh hiburan, dia butuh hiburan, kenapa tidak?"

Shikamaru terdiam. "Aku tahu," sahutnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Tapi seperti yang kubilang juga, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit hati pada akhirnya."

Sakura menggeleng, seolah dengan begitu Shikamaru dapat melihat gesturnya. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tahu permainan apa yang sedang kumainkan. Dan aku sangat hati-hati memainkannya. Untuk membuatmu sedikit tenang, biar kuberitahu bahwa selama ini aku tak pernah menanggapi gombalannya. Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanku padanya. Aku selalu jadi pihak yang menyambut pendekatannya."

Shikamaru menyimak tanpa menyela.

"Kuakui, aku juga menunjukkan perhatianku padanya. Tapi hanya lewat kata-kata, tidak lebih. Hubungan kami saat ini lebih dari teman tapi tidak seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Kau tahu kalau Sasuke sangat narsis, kan?" Kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Ya," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika dia bilang pada teman-temannya—enam sekawan itu—bahwa kaulah yang mengejarnya?"

Ucapan Shikamaru barusan membuat Sakura mengerjap. Tak pernah satu kali pun terpintas dalam benaknya kemungkinan itu. Selama ini tampaknya Sasuke tidak terlalu ingin mengekspos kedekatan mereka, dan bahkan ia tak mengenalkan Sakura pada teman-temannya itu. Rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin Sasuke bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya pada mereka.

'_Kan?_

"Menurutku," ujar Shikamaru lagi, "sebaiknya kau agak membatasi dirimu darinya. Tidak perlu terlalu ekstrim menjaga jarak darinya. Paling tidak, jangan terlalu intens berhubungan dengannya."

Sakura tak merespon, membiarkan Shikamaru menyelesaikan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu sesungguhnya bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu. Apa yang dipikirkannya tentangmu. Dan apa yang diinginkannya darimu," tambah Shikamaru kemudian.

Sakura bergumam sejenak, mempertimbangkan ucapan juniornya itu. "… Oke. Aku tidak akan langsung membalas _email_ darinya. Akan kuberi jeda beberapa jam setiap akan membalas _email_nya. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada kesan bahwa aku selalu menyisihkan waktu untuknya sekalipun aku sibuk."

"Setuju." Shikamaru menimpali cepat. Dapat Sakura bayangkan lawan bicaranya itu kini tengah mengangguk mantap.

"Akan kulakukan," ulang Sakura lagi. Kemudian seketika terlintas sesuatu dalam benaknya. "Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Ya?" Shikamaru tidak terdengar keberatan.

"Kau tahu Temari? Mantan Sasuke yang terakhir?" Sakura langsung pada inti penasarannya.

Shikamaru terbatuk. "Ya, kenal. Kenapa?"

'_Kenal' _lebih dari sekadar _'tahu'_, pikir Sakura. Jadi Shikamaru, paling tidak, pernah beberapa kali bertukar kata dengan Temari itu dan mereka saling mengetahui wajah dan nama masing-masing.

"Kudengar Temari itu putus dengan Sasuke karena berselingkuh dengan Suigetsu, salah satu sahabat Sasuke," lanjut Sakura.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu?" tersirat nada heran dari seberang saluran telepon.

"Sasuke," jawab Sakura apa adanya.

Terdengar gumaman singkat. "Dia menceritakannya padamu, eh. Kupikir ia tidak akan menyinggung mantan-mantannya sama sekali pada orang lain. Terlebih, pada gadis yang jadi incarannya saat ini."

Sakura mengabaikan godaan Shikamaru padanya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tawa kecil menyeruak di telinganya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, kuberitahu yang kutahu," ujar Shikamaru. "Temari ini gadis yang cantik dan penuh daya tarik. Dia tegas, disiplin, dan tidak takut dengan tantangan dari proyek baru yang berat. Kekurangannya, dia sangat galak dan tidak menyukai ketidakteraturan. Hal yang membuatnya sering tidak disukai gadis-gadis lain di kantornya."

Sakura menyimak.

"Saat Temari menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke, Sasuke menraktir semua orang di sini—di Setagaya, makan siang. Kami semua turut senang," lanjut Shikamaru. "Siapapun tak menyangka bahwa dua minggu kemudian, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Temari minta putus darinya."

Persis seperti yang diceritakan Sasuke padanya. Sampai situ, Sasuke rupanya memang jujur padanya.

"Untuk mencairkan suasana, bahkan orang-orang di sini bergurau bahwa paket bento makan siang traktiran Sasuke waktu itu mungkin tidak cukup untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka lebih dari dua minggu. Mungkin ia harus menraktir kami 7 hari 7 malam jika ingin langgeng lama dengan Temari. Dan Sasuke hanya menanggapi gurauan kami itu dengan senyum tipis. Dasar si sok keren itu." Shikamaru tertawa.

Sakura masih dalam diamnya, tak berkomentar.

"Baru beberapa hari kemudian, berhembus kabar bahwa Temari beberapa kali terlihat mengobrol berdua dengan Suigetsu di kantor mereka di Shibuya. Dan rumor mengenai kedekatan Suigetsu menjadi alasan Temari memutuskan hubungan dengan Sasuke mulai beredar. Seolah hal itu sudah jadi rahasia umum."

Diamnya Sakura menandakan ia masih menyimak.

"Beberapa orang di sini menanyai Sasuke perihal rumor tersebut. Benarkah? Apa ia marah dan kesal pada Suigetsu? Apa ia membenci Temari yang berpaling darinya?" Shikamaru melanjutkan. "Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat siapapun terkejut. Dia bilang, ia tidak marah pada Suigetsu. Dan ia tidak membenci Temari. Alasannya? Karena Suigetsu adalah sahabatnya."

Semuanya masih sesuai dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan pada Sakura. Dan Sakura sudah tidak terkejut lagi.

"Kudengar Sasuke membelikan kado yang mahal di hari ulang tahun Temari," kata Shikamaru lagi. "Sepertinya ia memang sungguh-sungguh menyukai Temari. Tapi di sisi lain, jika ia memang sangat menyukainya, seharusnya—dan sudah sewajarnya—ia mempertahankan gadis itu. Bukannya melepaskannya begitu saja. Apalagi, ujung-ujungnya Suigetsu dikabarkan pacaran dengan entah gadis darimana. Dan Temari sendirian, tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

Sakura memahami ketidakpahaman Shikamaru mengenai jalan pikiran Sasuke itu.

"Kalau aku, akan kuhajar si Suigetsu itu hingga babak belur. Sudah merusak hubungan, kemudian menelantarkan gadis itu begitu saja. Betul-betul kurang ajar." Dapat Sakura rasakan nada emosi dari cara Shikamaru berkata-kata.

"Kau terdengar seperti naksir pada Temari itu," goda Sakura untuk mencairkan suasana.

Shikamaru terdengar terkejut. "Hanya perasaanmu," ujarnya diakhiri dengan tawa. Yang entah kenapa malah membuat Sakura ragu.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kukatakan saja. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah melihat pacarmu menangis karena kau berpaling hati pada Temari itu."

Shikamaru tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, daripada menangis, lebih bisa kubayangkan Ino menggantungku di pohon depan kantorku jika aku melirik gadis lain."

Sakura mengangkat bahu, kembali pada tujuannya semula mengorek informasi dari lawan bicaranya itu. "Satu hal lagi. Jika Sasuke seaneh itu menghargai persahabatannya dengan Suigetsu, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Maksudku, Neji, Naruto, dan lainnya, apa mereka juga tidak marah pada Suigetsu?"

"Kurasa…" ada keraguan tersirat di sana, "mereka punya cara mereka sendiri menghadapi ikatan persahabatan mereka. Mungkin mereka saling bersumpah darah tidak akan saling membenci? Entahlah."

Sakura tak menganggap hal itu sebuah lelucon sama sekali.

"Yang pasti, saat Sasuke memutuskan bahwa ia tidak marah pada Suigetsu, begitu pula dengan keempat temannya yang lain. Neji, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, semuanya tidak memperpanjang masalah itu. Seolah semuanya sudah selesai hanya dengan Sasuke memaafkan Suigetsu."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Begitu banyak pertanyaan muncul bertubi dalam kepalanya, namun ia tahu Shikamaru tidak akan dapan menjawab semuanya.

"Atau…" Shikamaru mulai lagi. "Kemungkinan lainnya, mereka _ingin _mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi karena satu dan lain hal memilih untuk tak acuh. Mungkin karena mereka menghargai keputusan Sasuke—yang pastinya sangat berat diambilnya—atau mungkin karena alasan lain. Siapa yang tahu."

Sakura hanya bergumam.

"Aku memang tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi aku tahu siapa yang dapat menjawabnya." Shikamaru berhati-hati mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Jika bukan Suigetsu maupun Sasuke, maka kau bisa bertanya pada keempat orang lainnya."

Yang tentu saja, bukanlah pilihan yang menyengangkan.

"Kau cukup akrab dengan Neji, kan? Cobalah bertanya padanya," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin kelihatan seperti aku mengejar Sasuke dan mencari tahu segala hal tentangnya. Apalagi masa lalunya," timpal Sakura cepat, menghela napas panjang.

"Bagiku sudah kelihatan seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada pura-pura terkejut. Dan meledaklah tawanya.

Sakura melotot berharap agar juniornya itu berhenti tertawa.

Secarik surat tugas yang diantarkan petugas administrasi untuknya membuat Sakura mengerjap. Diangkatnya lembaran kertas bertandatangan atasannya itu, dan dibacanya berulang kali untuk memastikan.

"… Kurasa aku tahu pada siapa aku harus bertanya," katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Shikamaru telah berhenti tertawa di seberang saluran telepon. "Hah?"

Sakura meletakkan surat tugas itu di atas meja kerjanya.

…_dengan ini menugaskan nama-nama di bawah ini untuk menghadiri rapat penggarapan proyek __**The Desert**__ yang akan dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal terlampir._

_Anko Mitarashi_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

.

.

.

.

.

_***** To be Continued…*****_

.

* * *

_There_, selesailah _chapter 2_ ini. Sedikit demi sedikit para aktor panggung kita akan naik pentas. Kapan _Naruto_ dan _Hinata_ mendapat gilirannya? Belum sekarang. Kesabaran akan membuahkan kepuasan paling manis. Simak terus ceritanya, yaa. :)

.

.

**Some Notes From Author…**

_**richamen, zuka, ssl: **_Sudah saya jawab di **ETA **chapter lalu, ya. Silakan dicek kembali bila belum sempat. :)

_**sh always: **_Maaf ya, ga sesuai harapan. Hinata juga akan dapat porsi besar dalam _fic_ ini. Tapi kalau ga seneng baca SasuSaku, mungkin memang sebaiknya ga memaksakan diri.. ^^; _Thx anyway~_ :)


End file.
